


Uniform

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Sweet, meet the parents, shy!eden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden is nervous about meeting David's parents for the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea.  
> I'd love to hear what you think of the fic! Enjoy xx

“Mmm… I love a man in uniform,” David said as he waltzed up behind his boyfriend.

Eden stood in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom he and David shared in David’s London flat. He was struggling with his tie. He glanced back over his shoulder at David and said, “Baby, this isn’t a uniform. It’s just my Chelsea sport coat and a pair of tuxedo pants.”

David shrugged his shoulders and grinned. “Close enough to a uniform. It’s still sexy.” David wrapped his arms around Eden’s waist from behind and kissed the back of his neck. “You’re always sexy.”

Eden turned his head up and puckered his lips, begging for a kiss. David obliged quickly, pressing his lips firmly to his shorter partner’s. When they pulled apart, David wrapped his arms around Eden’s neck and tied his tie for him.

“What would I do without you?” Eden asked, smiling at David’s reflection in the mirror.

David kissed the side of his head. “I don’t know,” he murmured against his hair. “It’s a good thing you won’t ever have to find out because I’m not going anywhere.”

Eden turned in David’s arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. He gave him a quick, sweet smile and pressed his lips to his. “I love you,” he whispered, gently rubbing their noses together as he pulled away.

“I love you too,” David replied, still holding onto him.

“Is this what you’re wearing?” Eden asked, suddenly noticing David’s laid back outfit: khakis, button down – not tucked in.

“Sure. I don’t know why you’re wearing this. It’s not a formal event. It’s just dinner with my parents… here, in our apartment.”

Eden frowned. “It’s the first time I’m meeting them, David. I want to make a good impression. My Portuguese is awful. I thought the clothes would make up for that.”

David laughed and shook his head. “Your Portuguese is not that bad and one has nothing to do with the other.”

Eden’s frown only deepened. “It is terrible,” he insisted, pulling away from David and stripping off the jacket. He wore a dark blue button down (tucked) under it. “I don’t know how to impress them,” he admitted, slumping down onto the end of their bed.

David sat down with him and draped his arm over his shoulders. “Eden… I love you. They’re going to love you too. They know I want to spend my life with you. They’ll see why as soon as they meet you. You’re amazing.” David pressed his lips to David’s neck, just behind his ear. “Don’t worry,” he whispered.

Eden snaked his hand into David’s and laced their fingers together. “Thank you,” he said, turning his head to capture David’s lips. “I love you too.”

“Come on then. They’ll be here any minute.”

As soon as David finished his sentence, he and Eden heard the buzzer at the front door. David stood and pulled Eden up with him. “That’s them! Come on, Baby! You’ll be great!”


End file.
